Twas the night before Christmas
by Titanic-fanatic
Summary: Sirius is up on Christmas Eve, witnessing magical mischief you wouldn't believe! A Potter verse to say Merry Christmas to all! Based on poem by Clement Clarke Moore. 'Twas the night before Christmas, when at the Black house. Kreacher was stirring, Crookshanks hunting a mouse...'


'Twas the night before Christmas, when at the Black house  
Kreacher was stirring, Crookshanks hunting a mouse.  
The Order had arrived by foot, floo and air,  
In hopes that in Christmas Magic, time they would share.

The Weasley's were wrapped up all cosy in bed,  
Much like Tonks and Remus who were resting their heads.  
Hermione and Harry were out like a light  
Nox! And not a Nargle in sight.

Mad-eye had collapsed, fire whiskey in lap,  
Having fallen asleep for a well deserved nap.  
When out on the street apparated a clatter,  
Sirius sprang from slumber to see what in Merlin's name was the matter!

He rushed to the door, wand clasped in his hand,  
To see what intruder he would reprimand.  
Expelliarmus wasn't needed, nor any hex or curse,  
Because he encountered was something much, much worse.

For there in hall stood Severus Snape,  
With a grimace of a face and a snow capped cape.  
Padfoot gave Snivelly a smile, despite the ire of yesteryear,  
They shook hands as comrades,  
Something done in private and only when Christmas was near.

Raising an eyebrow the Potions Master said,  
"Damned muggles moving their bins; such dunderheads!"  
Then he turned on his heel, without a word, for the stairs,  
No 'thanks for the invite' but secretly pleased to be there.

It was out of the blue, Sirius soon heard on the roof  
The prancing and pawing of what could have been hoofs.  
Rolling his eyes he looked up ahead  
And whispered, "Shut it Buckbeak! Turkey or not we'll pluck you instead!"  
Needless to spay the creature shut its trap,  
Probably finding a squirrel or some poor pigeon on which to snack.

In that instant, a flash of orange whipped past,  
Followed by an angered house elf, shouting the spells he cast.  
Knocked off his feet the animagus was stumped,  
_'What would it take to keep this silence?' _he paused rubbing his rump.

The feline soared over the piano and toward the mantel,  
With a clang and a bang, how could he stop it going up like a candle?  
Into extinguished the flames the pet did land,  
"Carpe Retractum!", this was getting out of hand.

Luckily not a body had stirred,  
Is it possible this bedlam hadn't been heard?!  
Muffilato? Silencio? Who knew what was afoot?  
Sirius racked his brain, now covered in soot.

Kreacher took care of the cat, as he relit the fire,  
Wondering what could possibly _now_ transpire.  
Letting his thoughts drift to Christmasses past,  
He smirked; how he'd hoped those with James Potter would last.

The wonderment and joy of rushing to toys,  
On Christmas morn as two young boys.  
But amidst the joy there was always something they never quite understood,  
A festive mystery, that had baffled them good.

No matter how late or early it be,  
Saint Nicholas was a man they never did see.  
Hoping tonight, the answer he'd find,  
Sirius took up James' old cloak whilst concealed behind the pine.

The house elf fell asleep, having tamed Granger's beast,  
And done the last of preparations for Mrs Weasley's feast.  
He was not awake to hear the fireplace crack-a-tat-tat,  
Red to green for a wizard in a festive hat.

With a silvery beard and bright blue eyes,  
Albus Dumbledore's plan held a surprise.  
The Wizard moved silently, towards the tree,  
Gave the Elder Wand a swish and smirked with glee.

Out of nowhere it seemed sprang presents galore,  
Not even a Legilimens would know what was in store.  
Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Drooble's gum to start,  
Liquorice Snaps and Chocolate Frogs; Ron did love the cards.

Oak matured mead and some fire whiskey too,  
A snore from Alastor signalling he'd had a swig or a few.  
Quills for Hermione and for Harry, Wizard's Chess,  
He figured something fun to take his mind off times to come would be best.

Lacing the doorways with mistletoe,  
He topped it all off, enchanting the fir with snow.  
His work was done as fast as it begun,  
He noted to himself "Well, that was fun!"

About to leave he didn't see,  
Sirius appear from behind the leaves  
"Tell them it's you, oh I beg of you, please!"

Albus huffed as he'd been caught in the act,  
His alias as Santa no longer in tact.  
"Whatever for?" he answered cryptically,  
"The best kind of magic is done in secret...take it from me"

Sirus couldn't argue as with a wink he was gone,  
He now knew who Santa was,  
But the magic lived on.

* * *

**Merry Christmas all, I hope you have a great day whatever you do! This is my gift to you for the holidays as a thanks for reading, reviewing and being patient with my infrequent updates!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
